


Control

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Because I forget half the shit I write after like 3 days, Bondage, Bubbline, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Marcy is a huge sub for PB, One-Shot, PB is a fucking sadist, Smut, Strap-On, Tagging smut is kinda hard tbh, This is how I need to get fucked irl, oof a vibrator is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: “You really thought I would just let that slide?”





	Control

_ “You really thought I would just let that slide?”  _

Raising a brow, Bonnibel rested a hand on her hip as she watched the vampire queen smirk from her place on the bed. Although both of her wrists were bound to the headboard behind her, Marceline seemed unfazed as she shrugged her shoulders at the princess. It was finally sinking in that her stunt at Bonnibel’s meeting earlier that day wasn’t going without punishment. She had slid her tongue through her folds while every royal adversary watched on as if everything were fine. Definitely, that was something she wouldn’t live down so easily. 

“You enjoyed it, so I don’t really see the problem. Postponed the meeting and everything--” 

Feeling a smack on her thigh, Marceline jumped with a small hiss as she narrowed her eyes at the woman before her. Bonnibel drew her hand back, rolling her crimson eyes as she moved away from their bed. Following the length of it till she came to her dresser drawers, Bonnie kept her back turned to her girlfriend as she began to open the drawer.

“I postponed it because I had to! Not because I wanted to.” 

Making her point clear, it was Marcy’s turn to roll her eyes as she let out a ‘psh’ pressing her lips together in a scowl as she found her eyes watching Bonnibel’s every move. The woman was in her normal night attire when they tended to spend their nights together, Marcy’s old t-shirt, and hot pink shorts. At this point with the faint throb between her legs, scarlet eyes couldn’t help the way they traveled up the woman’s legs. Bonnibel was something out of the heavens above. There was no doubting that. How she had gotten mixed up with the daughter of the devil? Well.. That was a story for another day. When Bonnibel leaned over, Marceline couldn’t help the small groan she caught between her lips as her eyes rested on her girlfriend’s ass. If she weren’t bound to the damned bed, she would’ve definitely had floated forward to send a smack straight to the firm flesh. 

“You postponed it so you could get eaten out under the table like a dirty fucking whore.” 

Widening her eyes at Marceline’s words, when Bonnibel turned around, she pointed an all too familiar toy at the woman. With narrowed eyes, she started walking forward, holding the black vibrator in her hand. 

“Watch your language, firstly. Secondly,”

Getting onto the bed, Bonnibel gripped Marcy’s thigh with a a stern look. Leaning back for a moment, when her fingers hooked beneath the woman’s blood red shorts, she kept her eyes locked with Marceline’s the entire time. 

“Don’t call me a whore when you’re the one tied up.” 

Smirking at that, Marceline couldn’t help the small buck of her hips when she felt two fingers glide through her folds. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes at the feeling before they shot wide open at the smack to her thigh. Hissing at the pain that shot through her leg, when she found Bonnibel’s eyes, she held back her groan as they were dark with lust. Bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, most of her resolve fell through as Marceline bucked her hips involuntarily against Bonnibel’s hand as she felt the woman cup her roughly. Her groan fell between her lips as she looked back into the crimson eyes. Bonnie tilted her head with a smirk, her palm pressing against Marceline’s clit strongly as she came to lean back, watching the way Marcy’s mouth slowly fell open. 

It wasn’t far too long until Bonnie took her hand away from her girlfriend’s already wet pussy. Her eyes scanned Marceline for a moment, a small hum on her lips as she slowly got up from the bed. The whine that greeted her as she started to walk back to the dresser was near adorable in her eyes as she stifled an,’aww’. Just as she suffered before, Marceline would suffer the same. 

“Wh-What’re you doing?” 

Cursing to herself at the way she stammered out her words, when Bonnibel turned back around, she was holding a black cloth. Raising a brow at that, Marcy felt heat course through her system. She knew exactly what it was for. Keeping her facade in check was definitely bound to falter as she squirmed a bit against her binds. To no avail, as Bonnibel came to stop at the side of the bed, her hands held the black cloth at both ends. A near devious smirk fell on Bonnibel’s lips before she took the blindfold and began to wrap it around her girlfriend’s eyes. Marcy let out a small whimper as she gave no attempt to stop Bonnibel. With how she was tied up, there wasn’t much she could deny. Pitch black was all she was granted with now as her head was turned to the side. Feeling warm fingers rest on her cheek caused Marcy to hum quietly before lips connected with her own. Moaning softly into their kiss, she could hear the way Bonnibel chuckled into their kiss. Smiling at that, when Bonnibel pulled away, Marceline found herself pulling at her restraints. Wanting to bring her girlfriend’s face back to her own wasn’t exactly possible in that moment. Her hips craned forward as she whined for some sort of contact. To no avail, the dip in the bed disappeared and she let out a huff. 

“So whiny already, huh, Marcy?” 

Pulling against her restraints, Marceline’s ears drew back as a whine fell from her mouth once more. The familiar buzzing sound echoed through her head as her hips craned forward. Nothing but thin air was presented to her throbbing clit as she tried to close her legs to feel some sort of pressure. To no avail, her limbs were tied to the bed, she was truly at Bonnibel’s mercy at this point.  _ Guess she’ll think twice about her actions.. _

Watching her girlfriend squirm before her, Bonnibel walked to the edge of the bed. She was sure not to touch the bed in any way, giving Marceline no clue as to where she was. As she reached the end, she kept the vibrator in one hand, humming softly at the way it sent a small shock through her hand. Reaching a hand out, she caressed her vampire queen’s leg, smirking at the way she tensed under her touch. 

“Bonnie..” 

Whining out her girlfriend’s name, Marceline craned her hips forward once more. At this point she was begging to be touched. She could feel herself throbbing as she pulled against her bonds. Bonnie was probably going to make her wait for a long time if Marceline had any idea. Her brows furrowed as she let out a frustrated groan when she felt Bonnibel’s hand leave her leg. Closing her eyes behind the blindfold, she did her best to relax as she leaned her head back against the pillows behind her. As she did so, her mouth fell open in a moan as she felt the toy press against her clit. The sharp intake of breath was initial before her breathing grew heavier by the second. Having the vibrator on the second highest setting was probably a blessing at this point when Marceline craned her hips forward. When Bonnibel’s hand pressed her hips back into the bed, she let out a moan as her hips bucked involuntarily against the toy. Her actions were limited at this point. She could only do so much to please herself, and that was annoying as is. When heat started to rise in the pits of her stomach, Marceline felt her breaths turn into pants as her mouth fell open in small moans and whines. 

“How’s it feel, Babe?” 

Hearing the voice directly against her ear, Marceline let out a moan as her head tilted to the side, hoping to find Bonnibel’s. When she didn’t feel her girlfriend’s head against her own, she couldn’t stop the frustrated whine that left her as she pulled against her restraints once more. When teeth connected with her ear, a whimper left Marcy as she finally felt exactly what she wanted.Turning her head into Bonnibel’s when she smelled the familiar sweet scent, she relished in it as her lips parted with a moan. 

“Mm.. G-Good..” 

Humming back in reply, when Marceline heard it, she couldn’t stop the way she smiled before she felt lips connect with her jawline. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she heard the buzzing intensify. At the same time she felt it as well. With a near cry, her body shuddered as began to feel her orgasm come forth. Feeling those same gorgeous lips connect with her forehead, Marceline let out a whimper, her whines turning desperate and breathier, higher in octaves as she pressed her head against Bonnibel’s lips. 

“Close?” 

Marceline instantly nodded her head. On her end, that was a stupid thing to do. When the nod was presented, all contact left her body. Even the dip in the bed disappeared. Crying out at that, pulling against her binds didn’t do far too much for her as another cry left her. Despite the way her body shuddered, Marceline was far from the release she desired. Turning her head as if she’d come in contact with her girlfriend’s, she was left to nothing but the air around her as her hips pushed down into the bed, hoping to get something out of the action. 

“What a shame.” 

From across the room, Marceline could hear the buzzing stop. Her pants continued as she slowly began to recover her breath. Small whines continued to leave her here and there as she kept her ears up. They twitched here and there as they heard different sounds. When Marceline heard the sound of the drawer opening, her heart started to race.  _ Bonnibel with her fucking drawer of wonders.  _ Almost rolling her eyes at that, Marceline couldn’t help the way anticipation built up in her stomach. She longed for whatever the Bubblegum Princess had in store for her. Whining once more, when she felt a dip in the bed, her brows furrowed with a small sigh. 

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” 

Nodding her head in response to Bonnibel’s words, when she felt almost something like a breeze connect with her soaked pussy, Marceline let out a breath as she pulled against her restraints. She could almost see the way Bonnibel smirked. Despite the blindfold, Marceline knew exactly where her girlfriend rested. More than likely on her knees at the end of their bed, her chin resting just above the plush comforter as she blew warm air on her throbbing clit. What she felt next was something she definitely hadn’t expected. Bucking her hips at the lips that connected with her clit, Marceline let out a near cry. While it was definitely wanted, the shock that fled through her body caused her to tense as she pulled against her restraint. Glob how she would love to run her hands through Bonnibel’s hair, keep her in her place while she ate her out. It’d be much appreciated, and maybe from that she’d actually get the chance to come. 

“B-Bonnie…” 

Moaning out her girlfriend’s name, when Marceline felt a tongue slip into her drenched cunt, her body tensed. A shiver ran down her spine as her feet struggled against the restraints around her ankles. Sighing out, her head fell back against the pillow as she looked to the ceiling above, albeit she was only seeing the pitch black of the blindfold covering her eyes. The sounds she heard caused her ears to draw back as she could hear the way Bonnie’s tongue slid into her before sliding back out and dragging along her entrance. Her mind was slowly drawing blanks on when it came to concentrating on the sounds before she felt hands slide along her calves. When they came up to rest on her thighs, the squeeze at the one that had been smacked constantly caused Marcy to jump before her hips bucked against Bonnibel’s lips. Her breathing grew heavier as her hands pulled at their restraints, her body growing hotter by the second. Bonnibel continued to lick at her entrance, small hums falling in with her actions as her nails dragged down Marceline’s legs. The whine from her girlfriend was much appreciated as she continued to lap at her entrance like at cat drinking from a water bowl. Her eyes closed as she felt herself heat up, her cheeks burning as she squeezed at Marceline’s thighs. The way Marceline’s pants grew more harsh, Bonnibel almost hated the way she had to pull away. Hearing the whine from Marcy only drove her on as she smirked, licking her lips as she looked at the vampire pull against her restraints. There wasn’t a way in hell that she could break out from those binds. Even if she tried, there simply just wasn’t a way. Marceline was enjoying this far too much as is, Bonnibel could tell, especially from their many encounters in the past. Humming as she came to stand up, she looked down at Marcy, running her fingers along her inner thigh, relishing in the way she felt her shiver under her touch. Smirking at that, Bonnie looked to her girlfriend’s face, albeit it was hidden, she could almost see the lust residing in Marceline’s iris’. 

“Mmh.. I think I might have a deal for you, Marcy.” 

Trying to catch her breath, when Marcy turned her head towards the voice, her head fell back instantly. Dropping her mouth open in a near silent moan, her wrists pulled painfully at the restraints as she felt something rather familiar slide into her pussy. Her walls already started to close around the toy as she felt Bonnibel push her way deeper into her girlfriend’s aching cunt. Hands came to rest on either side of her head and she could feel the smooth gummy hair fall against her face. Opening her mouth in a whine, when lips came to rest on her forehead, Marceline couldn’t hold back a moan as Bonnibel’s hips started moving. They slid against her own each time she felt her girlfriend thrust into her. The sound alone made her cry out as she pressed her hips up against Bonnie’s hoping the position would drive the girl deeper into her. Definitely, she had gotten what she had wanted. Feeling the toy fill her as much as it possibly could, the warm breath against her ear only caused her to let out a louder moan as Bonnie continued her thrusts into Marceline. Pulling against her restraints, when she felt lips close around her ear lobe, her mind almost drew a blank. Closing her eyes behind her blindfold, as she felt Bonnibel’s tongue run along the whole in her ear from her piercings her whimpers and moans continued. 

“How about..”

As Bonnibel’s lips left her ear, Marcy could still feel her warm breath as she continued to thrust into her. Each thrust resulted in her hearing the smack of their skin against one another, her mind slowly losing its ability to comprehend far too much else. Her keen senses were losing their alertness as her gave into every feeling. Fingers gliding across her skin, the warm breath against her ear, sweet smelling bubblegum wafting through her nostrils, and of course, the way her girlfriend pounded relentlessly into her aching pussy.

“Since you’re being such a  _ good girl..  _ What if I untie you--”

“Y-Yes! P-Please, Bonnie, I--” 

A hand closing around her throat caused her to stop short as she felt it squeeze. Her head already felt like hell as is, but when she felt Bonnibel’s hand grasp her throat in a grip that was rather rough, she started feeling lightheaded quick. 

“I’m not finished yet. Shut up.” 

The ringing throughout her head caused her to whine as well as her girlfriend’s harsh tone. She spat her words out to Marceline as Bonnibel placed a small kiss to her cheek. Small whimpers left Marcy as Bonnibel maintained her grip on her girlfriend’s throat. Keeping her lips next to Marcy’s ear, she continued her sentence, seeing the demon’s face slowly start to gain a red tint to it. 

“I’m going to untie you. Your blindfold stays on, but I’m not promising your wrists will stay undone.”

Marcy nodded her head with a strangled moan as Bonnibel slowed her thrusts within her. As she tilted her head at her demon, Bonnie slid out of the woman before shoving her way back in, earning a pained cry before she tightened her grip around Marcy’s neck. 

“You’re going to be a good girl and do as I say, do I make myself clear?” 

Nodding her head once more, it wasn’t enough for Bonnibel as her grip tightened and she pushed herself deeper into Marceline. 

_ “Do I make myself clear?”  _

“Y...Y-Yes!” 

As Bonnibel’s hand left her throat, Marceline gasped for air as she pulled at her restraints. Bonnibel had slipped out of her, the dip in the bed disappearing as Marcy whimpered as she tried to get her breath back. She was seeing stars in her vision as her eyes closed. The world around her almost felt as if it were spinning for a moment before she felt her ankles be freed from their binds. Instantly her knees curled up to her chest as she let out a whine. The pressure against her clit was both wanted and unwanted as she waited for Bonnibel to undo her wrists.. Or at least she hoped she would. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hearing the timid tone from Bonnibel for a moment, Marcy knew the girl was close. The sweet bubblegum smell drifted throughout the air around her. Nodding her head for a moment, she felt a hand run through her hair as her wrists were untied. Whimpering at that, when her wrists were freed, she brought them to her neck, rubbing at the hot skin that rested their. Her whines definitely didn’t go unnoticed as Bonnibel frowned gently sitting her girlfriend up. Marceline’s head was tilted up as lips gently connected with her neck. The sensitive flesh was hot to the touch, red as Bonnibel ran her tongue gently along it, hoping to soothe the pain she had caused. 

“Turn around for me, Precious.”

Doing as she was told, Marcy let out a whine as she turned around. Feeling her hands placed behind her back, she couldn’t help the way she arched forward as she felt the pressure against her lower back. Her wrists connected with one another, a soft fabric wrapping around them both before Bonnibel placed a kiss to the back of her neck. Moving her hair off to the side, Marcy let out a hiss as she was pushed forward, her head connecting with the pillows. The cool air blowing through the window sent a shiver down her spine as she felt a hand rest on the back of her neck, keeping her in her place before she felt the wet toy slide along her leg before probably being lined up with her entrance. With a sharp intake, when she felt the toy enter her, Marceline let out a prompt moan as she turned her head to the side. The thrusts picked up pretty quickly, any slow pace being thrown out the window as Bonnibel simply had at it. The smack of skin sounded throughout Marceline’s ears as they drew back, an ache in her ass already starting to form as she pressed herself into the bed, raising her hips up a bit more. Bonnibel’s hands found her hips, the hand that had rested on the back of her neck disappearing as she felt the girl ram into her. Crying at the harshness from her girlfriend, her head buried into the pillows before her as Marceline cried out. A hand left her hip and Marcy’s eyebrows furrowed as she felt Bonnibel’s body rest against her back. Her chest was pressed to her shoulders as lips rested on her head, the smack of their skin still echoing off the walls in the bedroom. Fingers connected with her clit and Marcy moaned out as Bonnibel’s hand slowly came to find her neck once more. It wasn’t rough as it had been, it was soft, more so letting the vampire queen know she wasn’t trying to hurt her unlike last time. Her fingers had begun a rapid pace, seeing as she had ruined her last orgasm, finishing her girlfriend off wouldn’t exactly be hard. Running her fingers in tight circles over Marcy’s clit, her assumptions proved correct as her girlfriend shuddered beneath her. Closing her eyes tightly, Marcy’s back arched into her girlfriend’s warm body as her lips parted in a scream. It was muffled against her head being forced into the sheets as she came. Breathing in incompletely as the hand was retracted, her head pressed into the sheets with harsh whines and whimpers. Bonnibel hadn’t slipped out of her, if anything she had pushed deeper into the demon as her head came to rest atop of her own. Lips connected with soft black locks and a hum sounded in Marcy’s ear as she felt Bonnibel finally slide out of her. The sound made her smile as a small whine left her, finally she turned her head to the side giving herself the chance to breathe as Bonnibel’s body left her own. 

“Mmh.. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

Marceline shook her head in a weak response. Her breath was still lost as she had tried to make out a response but opted simply to just physically give her response. Bonnibel smiled at that, stripping herself of her harness as she got off the bed. 

Finding her strength, Marcy turned herself onto her back. Her hands made it a bit of a problem, but as she rolled over, she flattened one hand over the other, a bit annoyed with the pain it brought her wrists. At this point she knew they would definitely be bruised as she kept pulling against her restraints. To no avail, Marcy stopped her actions as she felt the dip in the bed return. She could feel the heat radiating off of Bonnibel’s body as fingers gently ran across her sweat beamed skin. A smile rested on Bonnibel’s face as she came to bite her lip, a hum escaping her as she dragged Marcy down off of the pillows. Raising a brow at that, Marcy found her breath, speaking out slowly. 

“G-Gonna untie me yet?” 

Shaking her head, Bonnibel knew the girl couldn’t see it, so she left her to her own thoughts. Straddling Marcy at her hips, when Marceline felt a wet feeling against her, a groan sounded. It was pretty obvious she wasn’t going to be untied, that was certain. 

“If you don’t shush, I’ll gag you next, Dingus.” 

Behind her blindfold, Marcy rolled her eyes with a scowl before her senses went haywire. A familiar smell drifted along the wind that blew close to her face, and as she felt a warm plush feeling next to both of her ears, she smirked. Not having to be given much of an instruction, Marcy picked her head up, her tongue running through Bonnibel’s folds instantly. The way Bonnibel’s hips jolted against her mouth, she grinned as hands found their way into her hair. Finding her lover’s clit was never much of a hassle. The countless times this had happened when she wasn’t blindfolded was far too many to count. Running tongue up till she heard Bonnie let out a small moan, Marcy smirked as she pushed her head forward a bit. Licking at the girl’s clit, the hands in her hair tightened here and there, pulling as she brought her lips to close around the sensitive nub. With a whine, thighs closed around her head for a moment before seizing as they relaxed. Letting Bonnie’s clit go, Marcy ran her tongue down to her girlfriend’s entrance, till she felt the small dip, she slid the tip of her tongue in. The moan overhead was definitely appreciated as Marcy slid her tongue further into her girlfriend. It was then she swirled it around here and there, not really able to find herself doing far too much as Bonnie’s hips began to grind against her mouth. Moaning into Bonnibel’s pussy, when she sucked at the pink woman’s entrance, thighs closed around her head once more. 

“Oh Marcy..” 

The hands in her hair tightened before a moan echoed off the walls around them. Thighs closed around her head as Bonnibel’s movements got a bit drastic before Marcy felt her body shudder and grow stiff on top of her. Continuing to lick at her girlfriend’s entrance the best she could, when she sucked in, a grin fell on her lips before Bonnie got off of her with a small moan, her lips instantly finding her own. Pushing the gooey cum off to one side of her mouth, Marcy couldn’t stop the moan that entered Bonnibel’s mouth as the woman ran her hands through Marcy’s hair. Gripping it here and there earned a small hiss from the vampire, but when the kiss ended, it was well worth it. 

The familiar black void she had been accustomed to for most of their night faded and she blinked her eyes as they came in contact with the light again. As she found herself being able to see again, when she turned her head, crimson eyes looked right back at her with a smile. Smiling right back, Marcy was slowly brought to sit up. Her scarlet eyes were still dark with lust as she felt Bonnibel gently take her by her shoulders. Following her princess’s wants, when she felt a knee connect with her throbbing pussy, her head almost fell back with a moan until Bonnibel forced her to look back at her. With a stern look, Marcy whined as she looked back into Bonnibel’s stern gaze. Her scarlet eyes were desperate as her hips slowly began to grind into the girl’s knee. With heavy breaths, Marcy pulled at her restraints a bit, pressing herself down against Bonnibel’s knee before the girl slid it out of her reach.

“You’re so annoying sometimes..” 

Marcy grumbled as she watched her girlfriend leave her vision. The girl was behind her at this point, her hands undoing Marceline’s binds around her wrists. Spreading her legs out beside her, when Bonnibel rested her back against the headboard as she finished, she tapped Marceline’s thighs, instructing her to do the same as she slid her hand inward.

“You are too, but you love me.” 

As fingers connected with her sensitive clit, Marceline let out a breathy moan as her head came to rest back against Bonnibel’s. The Bubblegum Princess placed a kiss to Marceline’s temple as she slowly moved her fingers over her clit, keeping tight yet slow circles. She had tortured her enough for the day, ending on a gentle note was good enough for her. The small sighs and whimpers from Marcy almost told her she was doing the right thing too.

“Fudge, Bonnibel..” 

It wasn’t very long before Marcy felt herself press back into Bonnibel. The small moan from her girlfriend made her press her head into her neck as her fangs found their way into her flesh just barely as her body shuddered. Bonnibel’s pace had picked up as she brought the girl to her orgasm, relishing in the pain she felt at the girl sucked at her neck. Moaning quietly, her actions slowed as she brought them to a halt, sliding her fingers into her girlfriend before bringing them to her own mouth. Humming as she licked Marceline’s cum off of her fingers, when her girlfriend took one of her hands and held it in her own, Bonnibel smiled at that. 

“I-I love you..” 

Marceline managed out between breaths as she slowly gained her breath back. Her eyes were already dazed with tiredness as she felt Bonnibel’s hand run through her hair. 

Despite the beautiful words from her girlfriend, Bonnibel heard a change in her voice really quickly.  _ Marcy doesn’t have a lisp.. _

“What do you have in your mouth?” 

A small giggle sounded before Bonnibel peered over the vampire’s shoulder. A pop sounded and she narrowed her eyes before pushing the girl off of her. Laughter sounded throughout the room as Marceline ended up on her back, looking up at Bonnibel who straddled her at her hips. Licking her lips, Marceline blew another bubble with a snarky look to her princess. 

“Sweet gooey goodness.” 

Rolling her eyes, Bonnibel couldn’t stop the chuckle that left her as Marceline popped the bubble, bringing the girl’s cum back into her mouth before swallowing it. Shaking her head with a sigh, she leaned forward, coming to rest her head on Marcy’s chest, giving gentle kisses to the girl’s breasts before she rolled off of her. Marcy smiled at that, slowly rolling over till their foreheads connected. A small groan came from Bonnibel as they bumped heads and Marcy simply giggled before she wrapped her arms around Bonnibel, hugging her the best she could. A loud hum sounded against Bonnie’s breasts as Marcy’s head nuzzled into them. Raising a brow at that, a hot pink blush fled her cheeks as Bonnibel rested a hand in her girlfriend’s hair, the other wrapping around her waist after she draped the blanket over them both. 

“Glob.. I love you, Bonnie.. So much..” 

Smiling at that, the lights flicked off as Marcy raised a hand, Bonnibel smiling at that as the moon slowly started to slink into the distance. Resting her head against Marcy’s, Bonnie purred quietly as she kissed her forehead, holding her close as they drifted off to sleep. 

_ “I love you too, Marcy.”  _


End file.
